


JE Christmas Calendar 2015

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Japanese Drama, Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), Rich Man Poor Woman (J-drama), 失恋ショコラティエ | Shitsuren Chocolatier
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drabble or short one-shot each day of Advent, 24 in all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sad Affair (Jun/Ryo)

**A Sad Affair**   
_(MatsuRyo, 400 words)_

It was one of those usual office affairs – a lot of tinsel and fake green thrown over desks and cabinets, a few nibbles and loads of cheap bubbly. From a speaker in the corner, there was even some strange remake of Wham’s Last Christmas blaring, even though no one seemed to listen anyway.

Everyone had been invited, from the technicians and facility people to the board directors. Office Christmas parties – the great equalizer. Still, Ryo couldn’t make out many people he knew and was glad for a short break outside on the wide balcony, smoke in hand.

When suddenly there was a voice right next to him. “What a sad affair, isn’t it?” The slightly nasal quality made the words sound haughty. As Ryo turned his head, though, Matsumoto Jun’s face looked more disappointed than anything.

Of course he knew who Matsumoto Jun was: He was one of JE Inc.’s best strategists and just about everyone Ryo knew looked up to him, including Ryo. They had never before talked in person, though. Or come this close to each other, for that matter. Matsumoto was a handsome man, and probably not even realizing the thousands of different emotions visible in his expressive eyes.

But his senior already continued, turning around to observe what was happening beyond the large office windows and taking a long drag from his own cigarette. Ryo followed suit, as he didn’t want to insult Matsumoto. “It’s the same every year. There is always someone who will spike the punch, so everyone can get drunk on a good conscience. I just saw Maruyama-kun and Yokoyama-san from the Kansai division photocopying their naked butts.” He snorted.

Ryo nodded, hiding a grin. “It’s only a matter of time before they will find someone else to join them. Probably Aiba-san from R&D.”

This got him a mirthless little chuckle. “Birds of a feather flock together... The more alcohol, the sadder this turns, to be honest.”

“May I ask why you've come, then, Matsumoto-san?” Ryo turned toward him slightly.

It was the first time Matsumoto actually looked at him. He met his gaze. “Call me Jun.”

“Ryo.”

“Good question, Ryo-kun. Wanna get out of here?”

Lightning striking – It had to feel similar to this; at least that was the thought Ryo had when Jun’s eyes began sparkling with mirth and his lips curled up in a mischievous smile.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s get out of here.”


	2. Auld Lang Syne (Arashi)

**Auld Lang Syne**  
_(Arashi gen, 500 words)_

It had been over a decade that Arashi had last performed together. As much as they had loved it, loved being Arashi, eventually they had been too old to jump around on a stage in colourful costumes; they would be saving face and ending things with dignity, that had been their common understanding then.

By now, all five of them were past fifty, each of them following their own chosen path. Sometimes, when their schedules matched up, they would meet and it felt like they had never been apart; reminiscing, talking, drinking, laughing together.

Just recently, Aiba had caught up with Sho, who had been able to spare a few hours between flights. They had gone out for soba together, and Sho had apologized for not being able to make it back in time for Aiba’s birthday. Aiba had smiled; he understood Sho was busy as ever.

A text from Jun, with loads of emojis and sad faces, had told him the same. Jun would be filming in Kyushu at the time, but promised to make it up to Aiba.

Aiba had sent off several texts and emails to Ohno, but didn’t even know whether they had reached him on his boat already or if he was out fishing happily somewhere far away from things like schedules, instant messaging and even calendars.

When he told Nino about all of this, trying to stay positive and happy about the fact that at least everyone was doing what they loved, he got a sympathetic look. “Aiba-shi, don’t mope around because of that. I’m sure they’ll think of you even if they can’t be here.”

A day before Aiba’s birthday, Nino also apologized that he wouldn’t be able to make it.

Even if Christmas Eve, his birthday, was usually a day for couples, Aiba couldn’t think of anyone more fitting to spend the day with than Arashi. He loved those guys. Oh well, maybe he could at least reach them by phone or voice chat somehow...

When the doorbell rang around noon on his birthday, Aiba was still in his pajamas. He had taken the day off, had decided to sleep in and take things slowly.

Outside his door were all four of his favourite people in the world. Sho and Jun looked disheveled and sleep-deprived; Ohno looked melancholic; Nino’s eyes glinted with pride despite the somber face.

Before Aiba could ask what everyone was doing here, Jun found his voice first. “Masaki-kun. I thought you’re… We thought you’re…”

He didn’t get any further because Nino was hoarding everyone inside and closing the door behind him already. “Come on, J, how else was I supposed to get all five of us together?!”

“So Aiba-chan’s all right?” Sho cut straight to the point and Nino nodded.

Before he could really think about any implications or consequences, Aiba just pulled all four of them into a tight bear hug. “I’m so glad you’re all here! Thank you guys!”

“So are we. Happy birthday,” Ohno smiled.


	3. Smoke Break (Matsumiya)

**Smoke Break**  
_(Matsumiya, 500 words)_

He would soon have to go back inside.

The small park around him was one of those hidden little affairs people rarely looked at, tucked away within the nooks and crannies of the city. But even if it wasn’t, no one would even recognize him here; it was December and, as such, snowing hard enough for him to be huddled up in layers upon layers of clothes, hat and scarf included.

He had needed to get away from the Jimusho building for his smoke break. To breathe. To think. To take his mind off his own muddled feelings for his bandmate. That was why Nino was sitting on this park bench alone, huddled and hunched up. Watching the unsteady glow of the cigarette in his stiff hands.

In the streets just beyond the green, the steady rush of people had thinned to a trickle. A mother was pushing a stroller; she was packed up with grocery bags and soldiering on against the cold, probably to get her beloved child home, to get back to her beloved husband, to cook some warming food for her family.

As he was watching her, Nino couldn’t keep his brow from wrinkling slightly. How would it feel to have someone like her come home to him, to maybe even cook a warm and loving meal together? Of course he had tried to imagine that world of domesticity before, had sometimes yearned for it.

But, eventually, had always known that he wasn’t meant for that. Not as a part of Johnny’s, not as part of Arashi, not as a person.

Nino was good with kids, but had never minded not having any of his own. He had minded questions from seemingly concerned co-workers why that was. Especially since at some point Jun had been part of that group. Those who seemed like they could never understand. Hypocritical dreamers. Luckily enough, Jun was not just a handsome face and nice ass, but also a very perceptive little bastard; so he had stopped bugging Nino at some point.

It still wasn’t enough.

Nino watched a couple closely huddled together running past him. The cold air around him was vibrating with the happy giggles they shared.

Nino wanted to shut his eyes and ears to them.

When suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he could make out Jun’s eyes twinkling at him from under his hoodie and several layers of scarves. “There you are.”

Nino’s heart was thumping in his chest, even though he knew he was projecting an outward calm and even indifference. “Here I am. Have been all along. Were you guys looking for me?”

“I was worried you’d freeze to death out here.” Nino could guess at Jun’s smirk despite the note of concern in his words.

On a whim, he took Jun’s gloved hand in his own cold fingers. Jun didn’t pull away – and Nino knew that maybe it wouldn’t ever be enough, but it was good the way it was.


	4. Les Anges dans nos campagnes (Sota/Erena)

**Les Anges dans nos campagnes**  
_(Shitsuren Chocolatier, Sota/Erena, 600 words)_

Paris at Christmas time was even more beautiful than it usually was. The soot of the centuries was covered in the spotless white of fresh snow, there were couples walking along the river Seine, holding hands and warming each other with their presence.

Inside the tiny chocolaterie tucked away in a corner of the Quartier Latin, it was cozy and warm and many passers-by would just stop by it for a mug of sinfully sweet hot chocolate to warm up from the inside out.

From his place behind the counter, Sota was watching the customers huddling together when going back outside into the swirling white. A world away from Choco la Vie, he had come back to where it had all begun: Paris.

And he had made a place for himself for the time being, with one of the many small typically Parisian shops. Even if no one in Japan had ever heard of many of the chocolatiers here, all of them were creating small miracles. Sota could learn from them just watching the way they treated chocolate, let alone created it anew. This was where he hoped to find himself as well…

Never could he have guessed that he would get some help from what he had left behind. Or thought he had left behind. As it happened, one day he heard a familiar voice and as Sota looked up, there was Erena standing right in front of him.

A mischievous smile was gracing her angelic face as she greeted him in her best French voice, “Bonjour, monsieur.”

“Bonjour, mademoiselle. How are you today?” Sota answered in his best French as well.

Erena smiled happily, but still went on in French instead of Japanese. “I’m well, but in dire need of chocolate. Is there anything you could recommend?”

For whatever reason, Sota decided to play along and speak French with her. In the end Erena left with a selection of the finest pralines.

For the next several consecutive days, she would drop by again, always speaking French, always just calling him ‘monsieur’, not even once acknowledging their shared history. Sota had to admit it was fun, thrilling, exciting, and so he would follow suit, speak French and just call her ‘mademoiselle’.

One day she stayed to drink some hot chocolate, her eyes on the people outside rushing by, watching like Sota did whenever there was a bit of time to spare. This time, though, he was watching her.

When she had finished, she turned to smile at him and gestured for him to sit with her. Sota did. Before he could say anything, though, she said, still in French, always in French, “Will you show me Paris? I’m here on my own and I don’t know the city very well.”

They arranged to meet on Sota’s day off. They took a long walk along the Seine, and it felt so natural to take Erena’s hand, like all their interactions and little touches did, like eventually wrapping an arm around her did, despite always speaking in a foreign language. Maybe it made them think more, especially before speaking. Maybe it was just nice to leave their history behind in more than one way.

They weren’t the same people anymore, and this time they weren’t hiding behind practice or convenience.

“I love you.” Those were the first words Sota felt the need to say to her in their native language. He wanted to make sure they would be understood, fully and with all of their consequences.

The answer was universal, and a bit French: Erena kissed him in front of everyone.


	5. Juniors (Matsumiya)

**Juniors**  
_(Matsumiya, 300 words)_

“Hey!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… I…”

“Just watch where you’re going.” The skinny little fry was shooting dark looks at Jun.

Not that Jun was that much taller, let alone less lanky at thirteen. He had just started growing a little faster and felt like it was hard work. Puberty was hard work, and it was the same for all twenty of them that were gathered here at Johnny’s Juniors camp. In Juniors, it was either you made friends for life or you would fake it until you made it.

The small boy didn’t seem like he had heard of that before, though. He looked tired and just about ready to pick a fight.

So Jun did the only thing he could think of: He started laughing. “Clumsy me. There I have two feet and it turns out they’re both _left_ feet.”

For a moment, the other boy looked skeptical, eyebrows drawn together as he was eyeing Jun. Then he joined in his laughter. “You seriously wanna be a dancer?”

“That’s the plan, yeah.” Jun shrugged. He definitely wouldn’t start bragging to this strange bully about being elite and having been invited into J&A by Johnny-san himself. He knew that was worth shit when he wanted to be noticed, when he wanted to debut at some point in the future. So that was why he would work even harder than any of the other boys.

(He had only told one other Junior about all of this; his best friend, Ikuta Toma.)

The other boy smiled. “I like you,” he said, out of the blue. “I’m Ninomiya Kazunari, by the way, but everyone just calls me Nino.”

“Nice to meet you, Nino. I’m Matsumoto Jun.”

They shook hands like all those sophisticated adult heroes in western movies always did.


	6. Coming Home (Junba)

**Coming Home**  
_(Junba, 900 words)_

Jun knew he had worked up a bit of a sweat carrying up his bags and two heavy suitcases, the last remnants of his old life not moved here earlier. It by far did not match up with the immediate drenched feeling once he closed the door to his new home behind him, though.

This was going to be the first day of the rest of his life. A fresh start in a sharehouse together with one Aiba Masaki. He had not met his new housemate so far, not at his viewing appointment, not upon receiving the key, not when he had moved his furniture; the guy was some sort of wildlife specialist and as such was travelling a lot. Which seemed only fair to Jun, since he always needed some time to feel comfortable in a new place.

So of course he had expected to find the sharehouse cold, dark and empty, when instead he was greeted by cozier than cozy warmth from the radiators and the worst kind of Japanese grunge music. Just great!

He hurriedly shrugged off his thick coat (still speckled with drops of water that had been beautiful, thick snowflakes just a few seconds ago) and untied his laces to slip out of his boots. It did help a bit in feeling a little cooler, even though it wasn’t much.

For a split second, Jun pondered stowing away all his stuff first, but decided against it. After all, he was extremely curious to meet the person who could stand listening to noise and call it music. So he followed the sounds – and was met halfway by a warm smell of apple, nuts and cinnamon wafting through the air and making him close his eyes for just a second and inhale deeply. Memories of winter time at his grandma’s house were floating through his consciousness.

As Jun continued on into the open kitchen, the noisy music ebbed away to silence and he halted in his tracks. Standing in the doorframe, his hands in the front pockets of his hoodie, he just… watched.

The man in the kitchen – Aiba, presumably – had his back half-turned to Jun and was happily dancing around the kitchen island to stir something in a pot, then consult a cookbook, then go back to a bowl he was mixing things in, and over to a casserole dish in the oven.

Aiba was tall and a bit on the lanky side, his slightly shaggy brown hair held back by a green hairband. The man’s large but slender hands were moving quickly and gracefully despite the fact that Jun couldn’t help but notice even from where he was standing that Aiba’s measurements of ingredients were wrong (well, assuming he wanted to make some sort of pastry or cookie dough, at least).

As the sounds came back into Jun’s world, he could also hear that his housemate was happily singing along to his music; he had a very pleasant voice, with a bit of a smoky quality to it that Jun instantly liked.

He didn’t know how long he had been standing there watching before Aiba noticed him. “Oh, hi, didn’t know you were here already. How are you? I’m Masaki.” The excited smile he was giving Jun was almost blinding.

Jun couldn’t look away, though, and was happy when his voice did worked the way he wanted. “I’m fine, thank you. Nice to meet you, Masaki. My name’s Jun.” He took a tentative step inside the kitchen. “What are you making?”

“Actually you aren’t even supposed to see this. The baked apples and spiced hot juice are your little mini welcome party to make you feel right at home. It’s just that I got held up and couldn’t start sooner…”

“Don’t worry about it.” The words were out before Jun even realized saying them. The smile on his lips felt so easy when over the last weeks it had been so hard to do so. No one had ever cooked or made any food for him as a welcome gift upon moving in, especially no strangers – and technically they still were strangers, Masaki and him. Jun did hope to change that soon, though. “Want me to give you a hand?”

“That would be awesome. Thank you. But only if you want to.”

“As long as you turn off the music, I don’t mind, really.” Just to stay by Masaki’s side for a little longer, to get to know this man, his new housemate.

“Okay.” It was probably the sound of Masaki’s laugh that finally did Jun in. Open and honest, loud and a little raspy.

Their dinner of baked apples with loads of vanilla and even more pecans, and spiced hot apple juice that evening was fantastic. They talked into the early hours of the morning without Jun even unpacking a single thing; he knew he would be annoyed about that fact the next day but didn’t care at all while having such a great time with Masaki.

When he finally went to bed and closed his eyes, Jun dreamed. In his dreams, there was the sweet aroma of cinnamon and apple accompanying him.

When he woke, he found that Masaki had wrapped up in his own blanket beside Jun. And cuddling up a little closer to him, Jun found out that Masaki’s hair still held that faint note of baked apples and coming home.


	7. Casual, Normal (Jun/Eita)

**Casual, Normal**  
_(Jun/Eita, 200 words)_

It had been forever that they had met like this – Kimi wa Petto had been almost ten years ago.

Back then they had barely been allowed to drink and so they hadn’t known their limit. The result had often been the same: One of them had as inconspicuously as possible carried the other out of the bar and into a cab they would share. Both drunk. More often than not they had ended up together at one or the other’s place, kissing, touching, a grunting tangle of long limbs.

Meeting casually like that had been normal then, when they had seen each other almost every day for their drama shoot; but now that they had a drama together again, almost ten years later, Jun wondered if casual and normal was even possible. A lot had happened, for the both of them.

And yet here they were like no time had passed at all, sitting next to each other comfortably, drinking their Scotch. They didn’t talk much, but they had never needed to.

At one point, way past midnight, Eita’s long, slightly trembling fingers curled around Jun’s hand, squeezed it tightly. “You should drop by the house some time.”

“I will.”


	8. MAIN (Matsumiya)

**MAIN**  
_(MAIN, 300 words)_

Being a Johnny’s Junior was exhausting and a lot of work besides school, so Nino was glad that he rarely ever struggled with his homework and either finished in under half an hour or copied from one of his classmates the next morning on the train.

Also, he always felt tired, which was probably because even after long days of rehearsals he would go home and to bed, but he would lie in bed playing his latest GameBoy games.

Anyway, being a Johnny’s Junior was also something where Nino felt like he could just be himself. At least with a handful of carefully chosen friends: Aiba-shi from Chiba, J from Tokyo and Toma from way out where. Even though the four of them were all different, they were a tightly knit group. They had found respite from the bullies at school, had found allies. They had found each other in a unit called MAIN.

“You know, I wish we could stay like this forever,” Aiba said dreamily on the way home. Nino’s home, that was, since they would have to get up early and Aiba would sleep over.

“What, like friends? Or like Juniors? Weirdly-proportioned teenagers with way too long hair?”

Aiba really did seem to give the question a thought. “No. Like MAIN.”

Nino laughed. “Idiot. We’re probably gonna debut soon, so it won’t be the same as now.”

Of course at the time Nino too had thought that MAIN would debut together – and even when he realized that one man was going to be left behind, he still couldn’t quite wrap his head around it.

Toma, though, was incredibly brave. He smiled in order not to tear up and hugged them tightly, wishing them all the best for Arashi.

Nino felt guilty for being relieved it wasn’t Jun.


	9. The Bliss of Pudding (Tohru/Makoto)

**The Bliss of Pudding**  
_(RMPW Tohru/Makoto, 300 words)_

It was always amazing to watch Hyuga-san (she was still getting used to calling him nothing but “Tohru”, which felt good but a bit scary, so sometimes even in her head she would slip up) buying pudding for the both of them.

It was amazing for Makoto to watch him hard at work, programming the night away, getting all worked up about the stupidity of some clients, or developing ideas with this crazily meandering mind of his, expecting everyone to follow him without hesitation, then looking heartbroken when no one did before he had explained himself further. Of course Makoto also found it amazingly cute to watch her boyfriend take a nap or sleep in general, because that was when his handsome face relaxed and there was an innocently boyish little smile on his lips. Or when he was alone with her and his eyes turned gentle and sometimes a bit self-conscious. She enjoyed watching most of the many expressions his face held.

But she was always enraptured by the look on his face when he decided to spontaneously buy pudding, the 2-for-1 happy hour deal, secretly knowing he had someone to share this pudding with.

Hyuga… no, Tohru, her beloved Tohru would be standing in front of the counter at the little bakery, his eyes sparkling as he let them wander over all the deliciously sweet snacks: cookies and cream puffs, chocolate mousse and pudding.

Then he would crouch down in front of the pudding, turn his head a bit to inspect the pudding from all sides, mouth parted slightly and a perfect smile of wonderment and satisfaction tugging at his lips.

He looked so young and innocent whenever he did that. Makoto would never tire of watching him. Nor of sharing the bliss of delicious pudding with him.


	10. The Art of Making Coffee (Ohno/Ryo)

**The Art of Making Coffee**  
_(OhnoRyo, 450 words)_

Ohno had always been an early riser, maybe because fish would bite the best in the early morning hours... It didn’t always mean that he was fully awake, but he had learned that this half-trance was the perfect state to create his art. Given he had a day off work and no hangover.

On hangover mornings like today, Ohno still got up early, but his whole attention was taken over by the art of making coffee.

Ryo had shown him (after reprimanding him for his poor taste when it came to food in general, and coffee in particular) that making coffee truly was an art form.

First there was the warming up the pot – Ohno preferred to rinse it with hot water and then dry it, because it also felt good on his hands. Then he would fill the kettle and put it on the stove to bring it to a boil. Turning on the stove was important for this step – there had been days Ohno had almost forgotten to do that.

His favourite part, though, came after that. Every time Ohno would open the package of coffee powder, he couldn’t help but inhale deeply. There was hardly any better smell than the warm and earthy aroma of ground coffee.

Measuring out the right amount with a special spoon and into the pot was the crucial part, Ryo had taught Ohno – too little of it and it had more resemblance to bad tea; too much and a spoon could stand in it. So Ohno always made sure his motions were exact and his actions precise.

Whenever Ohno poured the hot (not boiling anymore) water from the kettle over the coffee powder, he was always amazed at how the powder would first float on top of the water, then at a certain point suddenly drop below the surface and mix with it. While he was searching for the French press lid, the coffee could unfold its whole aroma…

“Good morning,” said a voice right behind Ohno, followed by a kiss and arms hugging his middle from behind. Ryo obviously had woken up with the smell of fresh coffee permeating the whole apartment.

Ohno leaned into the embrace a bit, a proud and satisfied smile on his lips. “Good morning.” Ryo in tow, he proceeded to press down on the plunger. “There, all done.”

Without letting go of Ohno’s waist completely, Ryo got out two mugs for them that Ohno gladly filled up with fresh, hot, delicious coffee.

For a few seconds, he could feel the warm mug close to his ear, could hear Ryo inhale its aroma. Then, whispered, “This always reminds me why I love you so much. Thank you.”


	11. Late Lunch (Sakumoto)

**Late Lunch**  
_(Sakumoto, 600 words)_

“Yes, thank you, Tanaka-san. It’s been a pleasure like always. Have a good day.” Sho signed off the conference call with a heavy sigh and slumped back in his chair. It had been a long and strenuous meeting with a very demanding client.

Sho usually didn’t mind clients planning next year’s budget in early December – but he badly needed coffee. Now…

Just when he wanted to get up and go, a paper cup was placed in front of him, on his desk. Steaming hot coffee, no doubt about it.

“You looked like you needed some,” said a familiar voice just to the left of his chair. Matsumoto Jun had been Sho’s co-worker for the last year and a half and on most days they would meet at the coffee machine, often late at night, since both of them were professed workaholics.

At those meetings, they often talked about their respective projects, how to handle client A or how to approach superior B, but sometimes things got more private. That was when it got really interesting and embarrassing at the same time. Seemingly suffering from foot-in-mouth disease whenever Matsumoto with his model looks and soulful brown eyes was around, Sho more often than not ended up telling his colleague awkward home stories. He wondered what the guy had to be thinking of him.

Yet Matsumoto was here now, his long fingers uncurling from the paper cup in front of Sho. When Sho looked at his handsome colleague, there was an ironic little smile tugging at his lips before he took a sip from the coffee cup in his own hand. Matsumoto made a face, like always, but kept drinking; he often told Sho that good coffee was different from the brew they got at the office.

“Hard-earned money?” Matsumoto leaned against Sho’s cubicle wall and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Rather like long-winded and overly pedantic, but yeah, I guess.” Sho nodded and took a large gulp from his own coffee. Only now did he realize how much this conference call had exhausted him. He needed to clear his head a little, to get some energy before tackling the next point on his to-do list for today. Just a minute ago he had dreamed of coffee, now he hoped it would be enough to survive the rest of a long day.

Matsumoto looked a little concerned. “How long have you been in this call? Have you even had lunch yet?”

Why was that even any of his business? But before Sho could say anything to that effect, his stomach’s rumbling was answering for him already.

It made Matsumoto chuckle good-naturedly, a sound Sho usually did like a lot. “Wanna go grab a bite to eat and maybe some real coffee on the way? My treat.”

“There’s no way I can accept that, Matsumoto-kun. You have no idea how much I am able to eat when I’m hungry, so I’ll pay for my own food.”

That earned him an amused look and a raised eyebrow, but at least Matsumoto was still here. He was probably used to it by now, Sho though bitterly.

“Suit yourself, Sakurai-san. So are you coming or not?”

He still wanted to go together? “Um, yeah, of course. How about soba?”

“Sounds perfect to me. And swing by that independent little coffee store around the corner on the way back, that one’s on me. So you’ll finally know the difference between good coffee and office coffee.”

Sho just laughed at Matsumoto’s smug smile.

To think that this late lunch break started with a conference call from hell...


	12. Long-Distance Call (Jun/Eita)

**Long-Distance Call**  
_(Jun/Eita, 300 words)_

Eita knew he shouldn’t do this. He was married, he had a son he loved dearly, for god’s sake! Digging up his past like this wouldn’t help anyone ever again. He knew all of that.

And yet…

And yet he watched his thumb swipe across the screen of his phone, then watched as the call connected. The cigarette he had lit to calm himself hung limply from his other hand, just burning down. For a second, his eyes swayed to the meandering swirls of blue smoke wafting up.

It was ringing and smoke had gotten in his eyes. Eita was blinking furiously, eyes watering almost to the point where he couldn’t quite make out the display in front of him.

“Hello?” a tinny little voice finally picked up.

A sob escaped Eita before he could stop it.

“Hello?” the voice on the other end asked again, audibly hesitant and annoyed in equal parts.

Eita had gotten the call several hours ago, had thanked his mother and had reassured her as best he could from a distance. Then he had quickly called his brothers before calmly finishing the shooting schedule for the day. Now that he was finished, though, his world was tilting dangerously. It was breaking apart at seams he hadn’t even imagined existed in this way.

Gulping down the lump in his throat, Eita raised the phone to his ear and tried for nonchalance. “Yo. It’s me.”

“Eita, is that really you? Long time no see. What happened?”

Hearing those words, just hearing this particular voice after so many years felt soothing in a way he wouldn’t be able to explain to anyone. They felt soothing enough to allow those horrible words to finally sink in and at least acknowledge what had happened.

“Jun. My dad just hanged himself.”


	13. A Wintery Walk (Juntoshi)

**A Wintery Walk**  
_(Juntoshi, 300 words)_

Walking next to Satoshi felt comfortable and natural to Jun. Neither of them spoke despite the fact that they had wanted to talk, but their silence just felt like a warm blanket enveloping them in this cold Tokyo night.

Not that it had snowed yet; that rarely happened before mid-January. But the temperature had dropped to some degrees below zero, after an amazingly clear and sunny December day. Both Jun and Satoshi had huddled up in their winter coats, their hands dug deep in their pockets and their chins buried in their scarves.

They had long since left the hustle and bustle of the inner city behind them and were strolling comfortably along the seawall now. If Jun had looked up, he was sure he would even have been able to make out a few stars in the clear night sky, but head tilted forward against the cold he mostly saw his breath condensed in little clouds and rising up into oblivion. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Satoshi breathe out puffs of fog as well, which made him smile fondly.

Jun felt caught when Satoshi’s eyes met and held his. Then a smile formed on his lips as well before there was a hand slowly feeling its way along Jun’s arm and into the wonderfully warm pocket of his jacket.

For just a second, Satoshi’s hand felt cold as Jun drew him a little closer still and their fingers intertwined.

They continued walking like this, close to each other; with every step Satoshi’s hand felt like it was warm enough to leave a mark.

Like an unimportant aside, Jun could hear him mumble, “I wanted to show you my boat anyway.”

The comfortable warmth spread through his entire body, kindling a broad smile at that.


	14. Third Time's a Charm (Eita/Ueno Juri)

**Third Time’s a Charm**  
_(Eita/Ueno Juri, 400 words)_

When it finally happened for real, it felt strange.

Their first drama together was back in 2006, and even though Eita’s character Mine ended up with a beautiful and talented girlfriend, he was supporting cast and as such banned to the friendship group of characters almost at once. Juri’s Nodame was quirky and funny and a lot of work and it was an amazing experience to work with her.

Eita didn’t think he would have this kind of chance again anytime soon – but he did. In 2008 he was starring together with Juri, that amazingly versatile actress and just all-around fun human being. She arrived on set with her hair cropped close to hear head and a vibrant smile on her lips despite all the hardships her character Ruka would have to go through. It didn’t feel that much like a loss that his character Takeru didn’t quite get the girl even if he was clearly in love.

Just two years later, the two of them were starring in a drama again. And this time, he got the girl. Eita felt wonderfully comfortable calling Juri “Haru” like that, loved the easy way Nakatsu was falling hard for her. Loved the great on-screen chemistry everybody was telling them they had. Loved the fact that Nakatsu just kissed Haru out of the blue in the first episode already.

Loved it all so much he didn’t even notice how he had fallen for the actress behind the characters a long time ago already. Only when the drama had ended did he seriously miss seeing Juri, so at some point he called her to get a drink together somewhere. She agreed.

This time there weren’t any dramatic hardships to overcome for either of them, only their own fears. No kisses out of the blue, no big confessions. No scripts to go by. Just the two of them getting closer and finding each other again and again like opposite poles of a magnet.

Their first real kiss happened at their third meeting, and it felt nothing like either of them had expected it to. It felt strange, but good. Juri tasted of the beer they were having, not of mint like on set. She was a lot more aggressive, too, more self-confident in her kissing.

It was amazing when they were finally kissing outside their drama roles. Who cared about how long it would last?


	15. Admiring From Afar (RyoJin)

**Admiring From Afar**  
_(RyoJin, 300 words)_

He had written this song for Jin, thinking of Jin.

Sometimes Ryo wondered if Bakanishi even still wanted to associate with them. To be completely honest, he wouldn’t be all that surprised if Jin didn't want anything to do with Johnny & Associates ever again after how they had fucked with him.

Cancelling his tour as a punishment and having him pay all the fees and stuff was harsh. Of course Jin had provoked the jimusho, had flipped them off on many occasions. Still, they could have paid him back in other ways than compensation money they knew he didn’t have.

Ryo knew all that. Pi knew all that. And yet, they both still were with J&A, obedient corporate soldiers. Maybe they knew they needed the jimusho to make it, in a way talented and independent Bakanishi never had. Ryo wasn’t always happy with the way Julie handled things, yet here he was playing along, able to do the things he loved because of J&A.

There was an admiration he had always held for Jin that only few could ever understand. Maybe Jin was a new generation of idol for a new generation of fans much more connected and online than any group of fans before them; he was singing, dancing, acting, without a powerful machinery to back him up because the Internet was doing that for him.

Maybe that admiration sometimes bordered on love, because Ryo knew he would always want to be part of Jin’s life. He had written this song with Jin in mind. And he would do everything in his power to remind the jimusho through Kanjani8 and his part in their success that there were talented people like Jin who could get away with showing the jimusho the middle finger.

He just hoped Jin knew.


	16. Where Were You When... (Ohba)

**Where Were You When…**  
_(Ohba, 400 words)_

They had finally found each other and the world picked that time to end. At least the world as they knew it, but Aiba knew that was just rhetoric anyway.

World War Three was something that came suddenly and was over in a flash. Literally. It was a point in time where everyone who had lived through it could still remember exactly where they had been and what they had been doing at that moment.

As for Aiba, he had been with Ohno on his boat, far away from all the crowds and cities. Looking out to the east, they could see the clear blue sky turn a vivid orange.

The boat was already rocking precariously and the sudden strong crosswinds didn’t make it any easier. Ohno wanted to run inside, turn their little cob of a boat so that it would go with the waves, but Aiba grabbed his wrist.

When their eyes met, there was a solemn, determined smile on both their faces, nodding to each other. Aiba would stay. Ohno would stay.

Weaving their fingers into each other’s, they stood and watched as a band of clouds sped across the sky, leaving in its wake small tufts of cloud, light against the orange, but casting long, dark shadows. The two watched on in fascination as it seemed like the cool orange light had made some bright stars visible, even at this early time of day. Ohno pointed out one, his mouth open and eyes sparkling. The boat was still dancing, but the bright lights in the sky were mirrored and multiplied in the rippling waters of the sea around them, glittering.

Another front of clouds followed, this one slower, but more massive. And it was an angry shade of purplish gray, chasing the stunning display of colours further along the sky before it. Aiba closed his second hand around their intertwined fingers, holding on. So did Ohno. That was all that mattered in this instant.

With the darkness of the cloudy wall came a calm and quiet. Everything around them, even the water itself, fell silent. Then, slowly, a subdued twinkle that grew. Then another one. Stars in a sky that wasn’t night.

It was only then that Aiba noticed his cheeks were wet with tears still flowing.

But as long as Ohno was beside him, holding his hand, everything that mattered was that they were together.


	17. A Reminder (sakumoto)

**A Reminder**  
_(Sakumoto, 400 words)_

They had managed to get away from it all, even if it was only for the weekend. Christmas shopping in London, where no one would recognize a couple of skinny Japanese men in stylish down jackets for the idols they were in their own country.

Everything was decorated in lights, lots of lights, and lots of different people milling about. Jun loved it – and he knew Sho enjoyed it too, even if he was admonishing him nervously time and again not to test their luck by holding hands in public. If he hadn’t protested that much, Jun probably wouldn’t have tried to do it more than once or twice.

Following the hustle and bustle along the crowded streets of Notting Hill, they were already carrying around several bags of presents and stuff they had found here and wouldn’t get anytime soon at home.

“Oh look,” Jun pointed at a florist’s display window, a broad grin on his face.

Sho stopped as well, quite obviously trying to see what had caught his boyfriend’s attention. “What is it?”

“That little flowerpot of moss there.” It was cute. The dark blue pot was shabby chic and formed a nice contrast to the vivid greens of the moss cushions.

“That’s seriously what got your attention?” Sho chuckled, brow furrowed in some great display of disbelief.

Jun just shrugged, although he felt caught. Usually he wouldn’t even have noticed. “So? It reminds me of someone.”

Sho stepped a lot closer, their condensed breaths mingling. “Someone I should know of?”

“Are you being jealous?” Jun couldn’t help a smile and a happy little tug in his stomach at Sho’s reaction.

“Any reason to?” Sho’s voice had dropped an octave and his lips were close to Jun’s ear, sending a pleasant tingle through his body.

Jun’s gaze found Sho’s and held it for a long moment. “You remember Eita-san?”

For a second Sho looked skeptical. “Dorky guy with dumbo ears?”

“You’re always so charming. That’s your strong point.” Jun chuckled instead of an answer.

Sho harrumphed, but Jun just took Sho’s arm to steer him not so subtly in the direction of their hotel. He was amping up on the PDA and being territorial, so Jun wanted to make good use of their time together.

It wasn’t like anyone could ever match up to Sho, but Jun didn’t necessarily need to hear this if Jun could help it.


	18. Driving Home (Aiba/Ryo)

**Driving Home**  
_(AibaRyo, 400 words)_

They were halfway already. Just two more hours and they would finally be back in Tokyo, could part ways for the night and call it a day. Tomorrow would be another day, hopefully...

It had been Aiba’s idea to take the car together; he had thought it would give them some time between just the two of them, to talk, to catch up, maybe to take a break somewhere, pull over and in the privacy and shadows of the hinterland kiss and touch and just spend some quality time together.

But how was he to have known they would fight within the first few minutes of the drive? When Ryo had admitted to already having plans on Christmas Eve, of course Aiba had been sad. Ryo, though, had immediately started defending himself and his decision, that they couldn’t be seen together anyway and that it was probably better if Aiba spent his birthday with his family and people he didn’t see as often. It hadn’t helped any when Aiba had tried to argue.

So the last two hours had been spent in uncomfortable silence, Ryo concentrating on the road and Aiba pouting, the last words playing over and over again in his head until he contented himself with looking out the window.

It was getting awkward, though, and he just wanted to get to Tokyo and be done with it. Were they there yet? No, still another hour and fifty-five minutes... With a sideways glance over at Ryo, he slowly reached for the radio. The silence felt stifling.

There was no reaction from Ryo.

So Aiba pushed the button to turn on the radio. The deejay had just finished talking and a song started up. It was a Christmas song in English.

“...Home for Christmas... Oh, I can’t wait to see those faces...”

Was that Ryo singing along to the radio? Aiba chanced a glance.

Yes, it was. Even though Ryo still refused to look at him, he was singing under his breath. Aiba felt a happy grin pull at the corners of his mouth and a fuzzy warmth bubble up inside him. Ryo was singing Christmas songs!

“I’m driving home for Christmas, yea...” They were both singing to the song, their voices getting louder.

When it was over, he dared look at Ryo again and was met by a sheepish smile.

“Still wanna pull over somewhere?” Ryo asked quietly.


	19. Inside Government Walls (Sakumoto)

**Inside Government Walls**  
_(Sakumoto, 350 words)_

“Good morning, Jun,” Sho greeted happily as he sat down at his desk.

It was a snowy Saturday morning and Jun had just gotten up; he still looked a little sleepy, tufts of hair sticking in different directions as he wrapped the blanket around him a little tighter and took up his iPad to check his messages like he always did.

Of course Sho didn’t get any kind of response, not that he had expected any.

Jun didn’t even know Sho existed. Which was probably for the best anyway. If Sho’s employer had any say in things, no one should ever know anything about the work done within these government walls. Sho was an analyst for the national security agency and as such was constantly monitoring so many calls, emails, public and private conversations, online and off, scanning them for anything suspicious.

About a year and a half ago, Matsumoto Jun had caught his attention. The handsome man with the strong face had been present at a meeting he had had an eye on for a while, even though over the time Sho had followed Jun’s actions, he had come to the conclusion that he was innocent.

Still he sifted through Jun’s data like a crazy stalker, smiling like a lovesick teenager at every new picture that was posted to Facebook or CCTV shot he was in.

Maybe it was love, even though Sho was hesitant to call it that. He knew so much about Jun, about his everyday routine, his hobbies, his friends and his little quirks; sometimes dreamed about him, too. That Jun knew he was watching over him. That Jun left little messages for Sho, with all the technology at his hands, to find… And sometimes his dreams were a lot less innocent.

And even though Sho knew he was deceiving himself, when Jun picked up the phone and with this slightly deeper and huskier timbre of his asked about meeting up for brunch at this little French café he often went to, Sho pretended it was him being asked. Of course he would make the time.


	20. Intervention (Sakumoto)

**Intervention**  
_(Sakumoto, 1.050 words)_

Everything around him was humming quietly, a jolt going through the train before it started moving again. As Sho watched the station outside make way to urban high-rise buildings, then soon more suburban clusters of houses as it was picking up speed. It was getting dark already, even at this comparatively early hour; not that many days left until the longest night of the year.

“Excuse me, I believe you’re in my seat,” Sho could hear a quiet voice from the aisle and automatically turned toward it. There was a young man, approximately in his early twenties, about Sho’s own age, in broad-rimmed glasses and a thick winter coat. He was waving a ticket in his one hand and wearing a frown on his strong features. His eyes rested on the middle-aged man sitting next to Sho.

As the man apologized and left his seat to the younger guy, Sho threw his new neighbour a tight little smile, then wanted to turn back to look out the window at the tapestry of lights in the dusk.

“Are you staying on all the way to Tokyo, too? Cause if not, maybe you wanna switch seats?” The guy sounded worried, and Sho wondered if he planned to sleep and not wake up until Tokyo so there would be a reason to seriously want to switch, or if the guy just wanted Sho’s window seat.

“I’m going to Tokyo, too, so don’t worry.”

“Oh great, so are you from Tokyo? Visiting family back home over the holidays?” Sho just nodded, not really in the mood for small talk with some nerdy stranger. He didn’t seem to get the hint, though. “I’m Matsumoto Jun, by the way.”

“Sakurai Sho,” he answered with a small sigh, finally turning to face Matsumoto again. Good bye, peace and quiet...

“Nice to meet you, Sakurai-san.” Sho had to admit Matsumoto had quite the dazzling smile, his dark eyes sparkling and the angle of his lips revealing a sprinkle of perfect little moles right underneath.

Sho pulled himself together and smiled as well. The poor kid didn’t have anything to do with his mood. “Nice to meet you, too. Sorry if I was being a bit of a grouch. It was a long day and I don’t think the holidays will be much more relaxing.”

“Why’s that?”

Matsumoto looked so serious and honest in his question. He probably didn't have the slightest clue what he was getting himself into. On a whim, Sho decided to tell him the truth.

“My dad caught me making out on campus. With another guy.”

“So?”

“So?!” Sho didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry at that. How could Matsumoto not see what was so fatal about what he had just told him? Any normal person would freak, right? “So my family has been avoiding me for the better part of half a year and for Christmas will most probably try some kind of... exorcism, or intervention or something.”

It felt strange to tell all of those things he hadn’t even told any of his friends at university to this total stranger on a train. But at the same time it felt amazingly liberating to finally be able to tell someone. And to have someone unbiased who didn’t run away screaming felt like a good start.

Matsumoto just nodded, smiling at Sho with those dark eyes and luscious lips. “You seem sane enough to me. What makes you so sure they won’t have come to terms with it in this half year? They know you’re coming home for Christmas, right?”

“I... Yes, they know. To be honest, they even called to make sure I’ll be there.”

Matsumoto’s smile widened, turning a bit dorky but no less heartwarming. “See, that’s a good sign. Everything’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay. I’m sure they love you.”

“You don’t know my family.”

“No, but I know you. And you seem loveable.”

Sho couldn’t help but give a wry chuckle. “Thanks. Even though we only just met.”

“You’re welcome.” Matsumoto seemed to ponder something, then all of a sudden his whole demeanour changed. “I would very much like to get to know you better, Sho-san.” His voice held a husky quality, and while his smile was confident, the look in his eyes was bashful, almost pleading.

Before Sho could say or do anything, Matsumoto’s lips brushed over his in a quick kiss that felt terrifying and wonderful at the same time. Still, the first thing that came to his mind was to look around if anyone was staring. But no, no one seemed to even have noticed.

“I’m sorry.” Jun’s eyes met Sho’s without hesitation or regret. ”I shouldn’t have done that. I just wanted to let you know you’re not alone.”

Sho’s first impulse was to shout at Jun. What the hell had the guy been thinking?! But no, there were enough people around them, and the last thing Sho wanted was to draw any attention. He knew he had anger issues sometimes. Also, he believed Jun. So he slowly wet his lips, still feeling them tingle where Jun’s lips had touched them. “I... you... Thank you... I guess.” He tried to smile and knew he failed miserably. “Please don’t do that anymore though.”

“Oh,” was all he got as Jun’s lips were drawn into a thin line. “Okay. Sorry again.”

As they both leaned back into their seats without another word, it felt like the silence around them had turned into something physical and heavy.

Until Jun’s quiet voice broke it and Sho’s heart went into overdrive. “I’m sure your family will accept you just the way you are.”

“Thank you.” It came straight from the heart and only when the words were out did Sho realize he had spoken them at all. He felt like he had to keep on talking, keep the heavy silence that was still threatening at bay. “Just... next time... give me some advance warning.”

“There is a next time?” Jun’s voice was hesitant.

“If you don’t ask stupid questions, then maybe.” Sho’s temper got the better of him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jun smile that dorky smile at him, his expressive eyes sparkling. “So... um... You wanna meet up for Christmas?”


	21. Present (Junba)

**Present**  
_(Junba, 250 words)_

Having a workaholic boyfriend sometimes could be an advantage, especially if said workaholic boyfriend was a much sought-after actor.

Jun was away for a whole week to film a drama special and Aiba was left behind with way too much free time on his hands. He had already gone shopping with Sho twice, and had come back with a lot more stuff than he would usually buy. Things that he thought might be of use for the apartment. Things that Sho had talked him into buying that he didn't even know what to use for.

Things to decorate their apartment with for Christmas. Jun had promised to be back in time for Aiba's birthday. But since they couldn't just go out to celebrate, this was part of Aiba's Christmas present for Jun, as well as an early birthday present to himself:

He had bought a fake Christmas tree, complete with colourful LED lighting, and had put it up in the living room. He had also bought decorations, mostly in green and purple, just because; streamers, ornaments, colourful lights were everywhere.

On a whim, Aiba had also bought a fake polar bear rug and a small heater that looked like a fireplace with a Yule log in it. Of course the picture of Jun stretching out naked on the rug in front of the fireplace and lit only by the dim blinking of the green and purple Christmas lights was to blame.

But Aiba seriously hoped he would like it too.


	22. Surprise (Juntoshi)

**Surprise**  
_(Juntoshi, 300 words)_

It was one of those nights when the cold air just seemed to seep through the smallest cracks in any wall, when you could believe winter truly was coming.

Jun actually liked those nights - provided he didn't have to go outside, but could be all huddled up in his blanket cuddling with his boyfriend of two and a half years.

Like he was doing right now. They were lying on their sides, limbs entangled and facing each other, sometimes trading slow sweet kisses.

"It's only a few days until Christmas," Ohno mumbled into Jun's ear.

That made him smile; the statement had come so out of the blue yet not unexpected. It was the same game they played every year. "Even if I'm tired and have to get up early tomorrow I won't tell you your Christmas gift."

He could feel plump lips nibbling at his neck, sending a comfortable tingle down his spine. "Not even a small hint?"

"You really wanna spoil the surprise like this?" Jun kissed Ohno, long and languidly.

The soft hum against Jun's skin made him shiver. "I don't mind."

"Well, I do. I want to surprise you after all."

"Just a tiny hint so I can guess?" Ohno kept on nagging quietly.

"No."

"Is it new bait for the fishing trip we planned for March?"

Jun sighed, but didn't comment any further. "No."

"Is it art supplies?"

"No." He shook his head slightly and scooted even closer to Ohno.

"Is it that handmade nightstand I liked so much the other day?"

"No. Can we please just change topic, cause I'm not gonna tell you?!"

There was a twinkle in Ohno's eyes as they met Jun's for just an instant. "Okay."

"Good." Jun so had to find another Christmas present; he had become way too predictable.


	23. Mixology (RyoJin)

**Mixology**  
_(RyoJin, 500 words)_

Working the late shift at the bar on Christmas Eve was always a lot of fun – Ryo and Jin would always do it together, and always ended up going home with someone.

They had been part of the same cliques ever since Ryo had moved from Osaka to Tokyo, back in high school (they had been the Three Musketeers, but Pi had decided to study Economics and get a boring job) – and eventually they had become best friends. Had gone to mixology classes together as a way of impressing chicks. Had both been fiercely competitive from the get-go, even if they wanted to reach the top together.

Especially on evenings like this, it was only natural to compare and to keep count how many people would make a pass at them, how many wanted to buy them a drink, and how many people there were that they could even imagine sleeping with. Current tally: Ryo 25, Jin 28.

Just as he was passing Ryo’s side of the bar, Jin nudged him, wide grin on his face. “So, any takers?”

The night before Christmas, those out and about were a fun crowd, an interesting crowd; they were the lost and the lonely, the ones frustrated with their families and the ones who couldn't bear to see their loved ones. Everyone would just drink – to forget, to remember, to just have something to hold onto, even if it was just a tall glass.

Jin laughed at the grimace he got in response. “Not really. What about you?”

“See that busty redhead over there?” Jin pointed. “I think she’s totally into me.”

A sideways glance at Ryo’s face while already mixing the next drink (a Screaming Orgasm) told him that his best friend didn’t seem all too happy about Jin’s choice.

“Well, best of luck then, dude.”

“What? Ryo-chan? You wanted her for yourself or are you just pissed I’m leaving before you?” Jin couldn’t help a chuckle.

Ryo smiled at a petite woman with soft features and large eyes, while his hands were flying over the ingredients, spinning bottles and balancing measuring cups between his fingers. An Alabama Slammer. When he turned back to Jin, his face was more solemn again as he rolled his eyes. “You’ve probably licked her already to mark her as yours anyway.”

“So what if I have? It’s a game, after all. Right? It’s fun. Come on, dude, why so serious? We’re in this together.”

As if to prove his point, Jin took out two large tumbler glasses, juggled them, then put them down. Same with the different liquor bottles he swiftly poured shots from into the glasses. When he was finished, he slid one glass over to Ryo and kept the other one for himself.

“A toast,” he shouted. “To my bestest friend, partner in crime and the frigging sexiest bartender right after myself.”

That finally got a smile out of Ryo as they clinked glasses. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Merry Christmas,” Jin winked, his heart beating happily.


	24. Smile (Jun/Toma)

**Smile**  
_(Jun/Toma, 800 words)_

Christmas time was the busiest time of the year, especially in a small bakery like theirs. People were coming and going all day, and they were busy baking all night.

Jun wouldn’t want to have it any other way, though. He prided himself on owning half of a business that was good enough to have built a solid basis of loyal regulars within as little as six months. The other half of the bakery was owned by his sempai back in high school and now business partner Ohno Satoshi. Neither had thought that working together could work so perfectly, but their different temperaments made them surprisingly compatible.

So while Satoshi was happy working in the back, trying out new recipes and creating small works of art, Jun would be manning the counter out front, recommending that day's specials, and chatting amicably with their clients.

There was only one customer he would regularly get tongue-tied with: Ikuta Toma.

Toma had actually been Jun's kouhai back in middle school, and they had been part of the theatre club together, but at some point even before their graduation they had lost sight of each other. Until the day Toma had happened to walk into the bakery in search of food. Ever since then, he would drop by daily.

Even back then Jun had liked the other boy's smile a lot; now that they had met again, the young boy's excited laugh didn't even hold a candle to the grown man's easy smile. Toma still had those dazzling dimples showing, and his eyes would sparkle whenever he found something amusing or funny. He had grown into a stunningly handsome man.

Jun had fallen for him almost instantly, and despite his problems communicating properly he would always already look forward to Toma's visit.

Today was no exception, even if Jun was beginning to grow a bit worried. It was Christmas Eve and they would close soon, and so far there had been no trace of Toma visiting. The bakery was running low on most things, with a lot already sold out; maybe he didn't want to rush things between leaving work and most probably meeting someone for dinner at an important night like this one and wouldn't drop by at all...

Satoshi was just coming out of the back, dressed in his street clothes and ready to call it a day, when the doorbell rang and Jun could see the familiar form of Toma entering. "Irasshaimase."

On first glance already, Toma's clothes were different, more elegant. Oh yes, that man had a Christmas date tonight.

"Hi Jun-kun, hi Satoshi-san. I know I'm a bit late today. Is there even any time left or are you closing up already?" Toma never seemed stressed, which was a quality that Jun envied him (Satoshi also knew how to do that but hadn't been able to teach Jun in all those years). Instead Toma presented them with one of his smiles and a hopeful look.

Satoshi answered him with a slight shrug and a smile of his own. "I'm leaving now, but I'm sure Jun has stowed away your usual order somewhere. Good night. Happy merry Christmas." And with that as well as a wink to Jun, Satoshi went home.

Traitor, Jun wanted to say, but he just wished Satoshi a good night and merry Christmas to him too. Then came the moment he eventually had to talk to Toma. "So, um, you're just lucky there's one of today's special left. Do you need it wrapped?"

When Toma didn't answer immediately and instead just crossed the distance between them, hovering in the verge of Jun's personal bubble, Jun assumed that to mean yes and already gave his hands something to do by getting everything ready.

Suddenly there was a warm hand on his arm.

"What?" Jun couldn't keep much of the irritation out of his voice.

Toma took away his hand and Jun was already missing its touch. When their eyes met, Toma looked sheepish. "Um, you know, I was thinking we could maybe... I heard from Satoshi-san that you don't have any plans for tonight yet, so if you want to, how about spending Christmas with me? It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to."

Fir a split second Jun pondered what was more hilarious and unbelievable, that Toma was babbling or that he was asking Jun out.

He must have been staring for Toma already went on. "Ever since I found out it's you making all this tasty food, I've come here everyday to see you again, I admit, so..."

"Why not."

"Pardon?"

"Why not spend Christmas together. Today was crazy and I need to get out of here. Oh, and, I would like to to mean something."

Toma's answering smile was blinding.


End file.
